


On Our Own

by all_thedrarry_feels



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, complete fluff, jonah and cyrus are adorable, please don't kill me for my terrible jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_thedrarry_feels/pseuds/all_thedrarry_feels
Summary: Summer is finally here! Jonah, Cyrus and their friend group decide they're gonna do a heck of a lot of stuff, like go to the carnival and open-air movie night. When signs start popping up that maybe Jonah likes Cyrus in the same way Cyrus likes him, will Cyrus make a move or just ignore them?





	On Our Own

Cyrus sat on his bed, pondering. Was pondering the right word? He didn’t know. It sounded nice anyway. So what was Cyrus pondering, exactly? Well, he was about to go on a date with Jonah Beck.

But it wasn’t called a ‘date’, per se.

And Andi, Buffy, and practically their entire grade was going to be there.

But Cyrus could dream, and dream he did. As he got ready to go to the summer carnival with his best friends, he was lost in such a daydream that he only realised he’d put his socks on over his shoes after he walked out his front gate.

After fixing this unfortunate mistake, he hurried back out and speed-walked the three blocks from his house to the carnival. Arriving at the front entrance out of breath and red-faced (physical exercise never had agreed with Cyrus), he looked around for his friends. Buffy wasn’t usually this hard to spot… her hair was normally the biggest thing in a square mile radius. Pivoting on the spot, he was just about to give up and call Andi when someone pounced on him from behind. “RAH!”

To this day, Cyrus still forbids anyone to talk about how high-pitched his scream was that day, or how high he jumped.

“JONAH WHATEVER YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS BECK!” Cyrus yelled at Jonah, playfully attempting to slap him. Jonah laughed and easily avoided his feeble hits. “Hey, man, nice to see you too,” he smiled. _Gosh darn Jonah Beck and his stupid dimples,_ thought Cyrus. _That is not a fair advantage._ “Uh, hey, guys… I’m here as well, you know?” Buffy rolled her eyes, nudging Cyrus and Jonah - quite hard, actually. Both boys winced and rubbed their sides. “Andi should be here too, somewhere… she said she wanted to get some sort of food before the carnival started?” Cyrus looked up, past Buffy’s shoulder, and giggled. “Oh, yes, some sort of food alright…” The others looked up, and giggled as well, as Andi made her way towards them, carrying a stick of candyfloss bigger than her head. “Alright… let’s get this party started!” she whooped, somehow spotting the little group from behind her candyfloss and dragging them towards the rides.

~~~~~***~~~~~

“Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. You guys know I don’t do well on these rides…” Cyrus tugged at Jonah’s arm, trying to get him to release his grip on Cyrus’ arm. Jonah would not be moved, however. “Cy, it’s a ferris wheel. Even my grandma wouldn’t be scared on one of these, it moves so slow!”

“Your grandma must be pretty hardcore, then,” grumbled Cyrus, looking for Andi or Buffy to intervene and save him. As if reading his mind, Jonah said, “They went off to the, uh, the… bumper cars! Yeah, they told me not to wait for them. Looks like it’s… just you and me!” _Oh god._ Cyrus’ feelings immediately went into overdrive. To be alone…on a ride…a romantic ride… with the boy he liked… suddenly, the ferris wheel wasn’t looking so bad. Out loud he said, “Well, maybe it won’t hurt, I guess.” For this, he was rewarded with one of Jonah’s heart-melting smiles (it was rumoured that one of the sixth-grader girls actually fainted after Jonah smiled at her). They joined the queue, and in what seemed like no time at all, were being securely strapped into their pod. Jonah smiled at Cyrus. “See? No chance of us falling out.”

“Wow, thanks, Mr Smart Guy. I feel so much better.” Surprisingly, he actually was. Maybe it was fresh air, or maybe it was just being around Jonah. Cyrus could feel every single place that his skin touched Jonah’s. The ride suddenly jerked to a start, and Cyrus felt his stomach leap into his mouth. Jonah looked over, concerned. “You okay, Cy-Guy?” Cyrus blushed, and smiled. Looking over, he answered honestly, “Never better.” This time, it was Jonah’s turn to look away. Cyrus could have _sworn_ that he caught a blush on the other boy’s face, but told himself that it was just a trick of the light. Their little pod continued swinging its way up to the top of the ferris wheel, where it stopped. Cyrus paled. “Why did it stop? Is it broken? Are we gonna die up here?” He leant as far forward out of his seat as he safely could, and yelled down to the operator “ARE WE GONNA DIE, MR OPERATOR?” Jonah, laughing, pulled Cyrus back. “Cy, no, it’s just stopped so we can look out over the carnival. We’re not gonna die.”

“Oh.” Cyrus leant back over and yelled down again, “SORRY!” Leaning back into the pod seat, he looked out over the carnival. By this time, it was dark, and all the stalls and rides were lit up, in varying and flashing colours. “It’s beautiful,” he breathed, not even realising he said it out loud until Jonah looked over. “Yeah. Really beautiful.”

But what Cyrus didn’t realise was that Jonah wasn’t looking at the carnival.

He was actually looking at the candy stand. “Dude, look at all that candy! That’s totally docious magocious. Can we go check that out once the ferris wheel stops?” “Oh, yeah. I want one of those lollipops bigger than my head!” Cyrus gasped, not having realised they sold those at the carnival. He was nearly bouncing up and down with the prospect of candy. Jonah giggled. “You’re one of a kind, Cyrus.” Cyrus looked at him. “So are you, Jonah. So are you.” Holding each other’s’ gazes for slightly longer than normal, they then quickly turned away and gazed out over the carnival until the ride was over.

The moment the boys got off the ride, Andi and Buffy rushed back over, clutching donuts, pretzel sticks and a huge stuffed penguin (this was Andi’s; she had named it Sir Iceberg). “Hey, there you are! Where’d you guys go? The ferris wheel? Aw, we would have come with you guys!” Cyrus snuck a glance at Jonah, who had suddenly become very interested in his shoes and was refusing to meet anyone’s eyes. “Uh… yeah… anyway, we’re just gonna head to the candy stall, you guys wanna come?”

“Aw, heck, yeah,” Andi exclaimed. “I want more sour gummy bears!” She grabbed Cyrus’ hand and dragged him off towards the stall, both of them missing the look that flashed across Jonah’s face for a split second at the sight of them holding hands. Buffy rolled our eyes and turned to face Jonah. “We better go follow our crazy friends, huh?” Jonah nodded, laughing, and they ran off after Andi and Cyrus.

~~~~~***~~~~~

“Well, this is where I leave you.” Cyrus exclaimed dramatically, stopping outside his front gate. The four friends had walked home together, Andi leaving first, then Buffy, and then it was down to two. Jonah and Cyrus had walked along happily together, exchanging good-natured quips and insults (and maybe brushing up against each other a little more than necessary but neither of them wanted to acknowledge that). But now the night was over, and Cyrus was so tired he could barely think straight. Well – he could never think _straight_ , especially around Jonah, but that’s missing the point. As he turned to go in, Jonah called “Wait.”

“Yeah?” Cyrus asked, turning back to face him.

“I – Buffy and Andi didn’t tell me they were going to the bumper cars. I just – just wanted to spend time with you. On our own. Yeah.” It felt like a billion butterflies had just ignited in Cyrus’ stomach. “Uh, well, if it means anything, I – really enjoyed spending time with you, Jo-Bro.”

“Yeah. Yeah, me too, Cy-Guy.” And with a couple of last glances (yes, glances, Cyrus made sure they were not longer than ten seconds), they went their separate ways, and Cyrus took a lot longer to get to sleep that night, due to his replaying of the night’s events in his mind over and over (and over and over and over) again.

~~~~~***~~~~~

“So help me, I will rip out your eyeballs and stick them up your nose if you do not have an EXCELLENT reason for calling me this early in the morning,” Cyrus growled, clutching his phone to his ear and rolling back over in bed. An amused laugh issued from the other end of the phone. “Wow, grumpy much, dude?”

“Jonah, my bro, Bro-nah, you are very dear to me most of the time, but NOT when you wake me up at 7.30 am ON A WEEKEND. So, yes, I am grumpy.”

“Well. Okay. Do you wanna know why I’m calling you, at least?”

“If it means I get back to sleep sooner, then sure, enlighten me.”

“There’s a movie night at the park this evening; they’re showing High School Musical! I remembered you really liked that movie, do you want to go see it?” Cyrus gasped, suddenly wide awake. Could this really be happening? Was it finally…

“They’re seriously showing High School Musical? This is the greatest day of my life!”

Jonah giggled. “Yeah, dude, they are. So are we going?”

“Heck, yeah, we are!” Cyrus exclaimed. “I can text Andi and Buffy to let them know, or have you already called them?”

“Oh… uh, nah, I haven’t. I’ll call them now. See you later.” And he hung up without saying goodbye. Cyrus stared at his phone. Had he done something wrong? Shrugging, he rolled over. It was too early to be thinking about the mystery (albeit a stunningly attractive one) that was Jonah Beck.

Fast-forward to roughly twelve hours later, and again, Cyrus was heading out for another night with his friends. Arriving at the park fashionably late (which he was very good at), Cyrus was waved over by his friends, who were sitting on the biggest picnic blanket he had ever seen. They also had a massive assortment of snacks, including Cyrus’ favourite, gummy worms. “Oh, good snacks!” he said, plopping himself down on the picnic blanket next to Jonah, and grabbing a handful of gummy worms. Buffy rolled her eyes so hard they must have nearly fallen out of her head. “Yeah, Cyrus, nice to see you too. Yeah, thanks for asking, I’m good.” Cyrus, who by this point had his mouth stuffed full of gummy worms, could only make an unintelligible garbled noise in response. Swallowing, he yelled, “So who’s excited for High School Musical?” Instead of the earth-shattering cheer he expected, he only received a few apathetic shrugs, and a “Yeah, sure,” from Jonah (the ever-supportive friend). “Oh, come on, guys, High School Musical is an icon! I mean, Zac Efron! What’s not to love?” A couple more shrugs, and Cyrus gave up. Hopefully, they’d be converted when the movie started. As if synced with his thoughts, the big screen lit up, and started playing the adverts. “Guys! Guys, shut up, the movie’s starting!” Cyrus yelled at his friends. “Whoa, okay,” said Andi, tapping at her ear, “First of all, we weren’t talking, and second, I think you broke my eardrum.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatevs. It’s starting!” Cyrus turned to Jonah to see what he thought, and found him already looking at him, with the cutest half smile on his face. Immediately turning back around, Cyrus’ only thought was _It’s a good thing it’s so dark that he can’t see me blushing._

Little did he know Jonah was thinking the exact same thing.

“COME ON, TROY! GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME, MAN!” screamed Cyrus at the screen, upending the entire bowl of gummy worms he had perched in his lap. “Cyrus – it’s a film, remember?” whispered Jonah. “I know, but I’m just so invested in him,” whispered Cyrus back, wiping a pretend tear away. Jonah giggled – why was his giggle SO GOSH DARN CUTE – and picked up a stray gummy worm, popping it into his mouth. Cyrus smiled and turned back to the movie – was that Jonah? Sneaking a glance to his left confirmed that yes, in fact, Jonah had somehow moved closer, and was now pressed up against Cyrus, so their shoulders were touching. The stupid butterflies were back with a vengeance. Swallowing heavily, Cyrus decided to just keep paying attention to the movie because _this didn’t mean anything Jonah is straight remember_ – and folded his hands in his lap.

pparently, it meant something to Jonah, because not more than ten minutes later, Jonah’s hand managed to find its way to Cyrus’ hand, and seamlessly intertwined their fingers, as if this was a normal thing for them. Cyrus thought he was about to hyperventilate. He wanted to stand up and scream, “HEY EVERYBODY JONAH BECK IS HOLDING MY HAND AND IT’S THE GREATEST THING TO EVER HAPPEN TO ME!” But, of course, that would mean letting go of said Jonah Beck’s hand, and Cyrus had no inclination to do that. So he held on, and when Jonah squeezed his hand, Cyrus squeezed back. Sadly, all good things must come to an end, and this particular one came to an end when the end credits rolled, and the floodlights came on. Squinting against the harsh glare, Cyrus stood up and subtly flexed his hand; it felt very empty without Jonah’s hand there. Refusing to look at Jonah, in case what he felt was reflected on his face, Cyrus grabbed the half-empty bowl of gummy worms (it’s hard to eat one-handed), muttered a quick goodbye to his friends, and fled. He smiled the whole way home, reliving the feel of Jonah’s hand in his, and marvelling at how _right_ it felt. He got home, fended off questions from his parents, and quickly changed and jumped into bed. Just as he was about to go to sleep, his phone lit up with a notification.

10.28pm

**Jonah** : u still awake?

 **Me** : yeah, why?

 **Jonah** : nothing.

 **Jonah** : just – are we gonna talk abt what happened 2nite?

 **Me** : do u mean

 **Me** : the hand-holding thang

 **Me** : where the gr8 jonah beck held my hand

 **Me** : i would very much like to talk about that yes

 **Jonah** : great, can u meet me @ the spoon tomorrow? 10.30?

 **Me** : yeah, see u there jolamajama

 **Jonah** : night, cy-guy. x

Cyrus decided that he might need defibrillator paddles, because it felt like his heart had just stopped. Jonah – wanted to talk? Normally, thought Cyrus, that would be a bad thing, but considering it meant Jonah was acknowledging the hand-holding, he wasn’t complaining. Plus, he figured, if Jonah didn’t want to be friends with him anymore, he most certainly wouldn’t have put that kiss at the end of his text. Would he? Cyrus wasn’t very experienced in this sort of thing. He’d just have to wait and see what happened tomorrow – at The Spoon at 10.30.

~~~~~***~~~~~

For the first time in his life, Cyrus woke up the next morning at the horrendously early time of 7.15. “Great,” he grumbled, rolling over and pulling a pillow over his head. “Now he’s even ruining my sleeping patterns.” Cyrus tried as hard as he could to get back to sleep, but eventually he had to concede defeat and got up to shower. “You know,” he wondered, poking a finger into his stomach at the stupid butterflies that were back _again_ , “You’re here so often, I should name you. You’re Bob the Butterfly, you’re Bill, you’re…” Continuing in this fashion throughout his entire shower, he then changed, ate breakfast, read half of his assigned English reading book – and all before 9.30. “Urgh,” he grouched, flopping back on his bed. “Still an hour. Looks like I’m just gonna lie here and daydream.”

Unfortunately, daydreaming never worked out for Cyrus very well, and this time it ended with Cyrus frantically running to The Spoon at 10.47. Bursting in the door (somehow managing to avoid running headfirst into the glass), he looked around for Jonah, and found him sitting in the corner booth, with two chocolate milkshakes _(He knows my favourite milkshake_! thought Cyrus) and a basket of baby taters. “Hey,” he said, looking up as Cyrus slid into the booth opposite him. “Hey,” replied Cyrus, fiddling with the hem of his jacket. “So, Jo-bro, what did you wanna talk about?” Jonah looked down – and yes, that was a definite blush on his face – and sighed. “Look, Cy, I didn’t think it was right to keep this from you anymore. I just hope you don’t hate me for it.” Cyrus leant over, and impulsively grabbed Jonah’s hand. “Jonah, I could never hate you,” he said sincerely. Jonah heaved a deep breath. “Cyrus, I-I like you.” he said, looking down at the table again. Cyrus gasped, “And why were you worried to tell me that?” Looking up at him, Jonah said “Well, I didn’t know how you felt – but then we held hands – and I thought maybe-” Cyrus shut him up by suddenly standing up and pulling him out of The Spoon. “Cyrus, what-” stuttered Jonah, as soon as they were outside, but Cyrus shut him up for the second time that day by pulling him into a kiss. It was short, but sweet, and both boys pulled back blushing yet deliriously happy. “Yeah, uh, sorry about pulling you outside. Didn’t really want everyone in there seeing our first kiss,” muttered Cyrus. Just then, a loud tapping on the glass drew the two boys’ attention. Inside the restaurant, all the people were clapping and pointing at them. Cyrus turned back to Jonah. “Uh… guess I forgot people can see through windows?” Jonah giggled, and kissed Cyrus on the cheek. “To be honest, that’s not really the main thing on my mind right now.” “So… what is, then?” “You, of course.” This time it was Cyrus’ turn to giggle.

“Well, then, _babe_ , let’s go do something fun.”

“Sure, _sweetiepie_.”

So the two boys walked off together, into the newest stage of their relationship and lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I hope you enjoyed this short fic - I thought there wasn't enough Jyrus fics for me to read, so I gave writing one a try! I would really appreciate kudos and comments - but especially comments, please!
> 
> If you liked this, give me a follow on tumblr @cyrusjonahjyrus for my Jyrus blog or my main which is @all-thedrarry-feels (I'm a drarry fan first and foremost!) 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this, I might even contemplate a sequel with them coming out to Andi and Buffy if there's enough interest!


End file.
